


Beautiful in Blue

by DevynGreenwood



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevynGreenwood/pseuds/DevynGreenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves Loki's Jotun form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful in Blue

"I told you, I am _not_ shifting to it," Loki barked. "You know how I feel about being Jotun."

"Come on!" Tony said, a childlike whine in his voice. "I think it's cool, no pun intended."

Rolling his eyes, Loki began to walk away but Tony caught him by the tail of his shirt. Loki turned around and if looks could kill, the mechanic would have fallen dead - Loki was glaring at him with pure rage in his eyes.

"I don't want to be your little lab rat for your tests," Loki seethed, his voice quavering slightly. "I'm not some thing in a petri dish for you to study with your tools. No wonder you spend so much time with them, considering you are one."

Tony raised his hands and slowly backed away as if his lover were an aggressive dog. "Okay. I'm sorry."

His gesture reminded Loki that he did the same back in Stuttgart, and his expression softened at the memory. "No, the fault is on me. I don't know what to think of someone thinking it's something fascinating rather than something vile. I don't think I'm ready to show it to you yet, but I'll think about it."

"Thanks, Rudolph," Tony said, patting Loki on the back. Loki bit back a smile at the nickname and headed to the kitchen for a snack. He chose some blueberries and only a few seconds later Tony grabbed one of them and popped it into his mouth. Scowling at him, Loki took his bowl of blueberries to the couch and sprawled out on its black leather, inhaling the smell of the material.

Tony took the hint that Loki wanted to be left alone and went to his workshop. DUM-E greeted him with a whirr and he pat the machine before sitting down at his main work table. He was at work on a device to pinpoint the centers of each release of magic Loki emitted when he chose to. He wasn't sure it was exactly useful, but it gave him something to do, and that was useful in itself.

On the couch, Loki was reading a non-fiction book about biology. After he had reached the middle of it, he saw that Tony was gone and guessed that the mechanic was in his workshop. He took the blueberries that he didn't eat, still in their bowl, and took them down to Tony.

"You seem to like them," Loki said as he placed the bowl down on the work table.

Tony smiled and took a few of them. "Thanks, babe."

Loki saw Tony's project and raised an eyebrow. "You're studying my seiðr?"

"Your what?" Tony asked, his eyes still on the circuit boards.

"My magic, genius. As long as you don't do any tests on me, I suppose I'm fine with you studying it. But please don't try practicing it. There are some fires that even your robots can't put out."

To Tony's chagrin, Loki casually sat down on the work table. He had to admit, though, that he liked the sight of Loki's long legs draping over the edge of the table.

"Just to humor you, I'll show you," Loki sighed, and Tony grinned without realizing it.

Loki's eyes were closed and his brow furrowed. Looking more closely, Tony could see that his hands were shaking. Guilt twisted his stomach - he had mentioned it casually more than a few times, and it seemed that Loki finally had enough of it.

Tony's eyes widened in awe as he saw the loveliest shade of blue blossom over Loki's skin. Lighter blue markings appeared - they were raised, Tony noted - and seemed to flow across the deeper blue like branches of a river.

Loki opened his eyes, now blood-red even in the sclera.

"You're beautiful," Tony breathed. "Absolutely incredible."

Tony was expecting Loki to retort that he was a "monster", but Loki stayed silent, as if he was in awe as well. A small smile turned up the corners of his blue lips and the shaking in his hands lessened.

"Thank you," Loki said, so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"I really mean it, Loki, this is amazing," Tony enthused, Loki's smile growing as he spoke. "Is your skin colder like this than it is when you're in your preferred form?"

"Don't touch me, I might hurt you. Normally, touching Jotun skin won't hurt, but Jotnar are able to shift the temperature of their skin to cause burns when attacked. It can be done purposely, but it's also an instinct. When one feels attacked, they might instinctively cause that shift."

"You trust me, right?"

"For the most part, yes."

After a moment of hesitation, Tony got up and reached his hand out to brush Loki's cheek. His skin was colder than usual, and interestingly, a bit rougher. Tony decided that he liked the feeling and kept his hand there as he moved in for a kiss. The contrast of temperatures made him shiver - Loki's mouth was so hot compared to the rest of him. The kiss was short and chaste, and Loki was smiling wide as Tony pulled away.

"I love you," Loki murmured.

"And I love you," Tony replied with a smile. "You're even more beautiful when you smile. Are those markings scars? They look like they're in a set pattern."

"They're hereditary markings. Every Jotun has them and they vary depending on bloodlines. I'm the son of Jotunheim's former king, so I was born with royal markings."

"So you're a prince, huh?" Tony said with a grin. "I suppose I have to use the 'Your Highness' thing now."

Loki laughed - Tony couldn't get enough of that sound - and shook his head. "No, you don't have to. In fact, I think that would get annoying. J.A.R.V.I.S, please order us some more blueberries."

"I will, Your Highness," J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

Loki rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his amused smirk.

"So, does this mean you can be my human... god... uh, living ice pack in the summer?" Tony said.

"No. I might put up with holding you when you have a fever, but that's about it," Loki answered.

"Oh, now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit hot..."

"Ah, shut up," Loki laughed as he got up from the work table. He made his way back to the couch, Tony behind him, and lay down.

Tony lay beside Loki and stroked his hair, something he knew Loki loved. He draped his other arm over Loki's chest, holding him close.

"You know, you look great in blue," he said, and he could hear a light laugh from Loki.

Tony really couldn't get enough of that sound.


End file.
